Thrawn's Game
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Thrawn is getting ready to attack the Republic. The question is when and what do these strange gray skinned aliens have to do with anything? AU of TTT.
1. Trouble

Time for Thrawn! *evil laughter* I hope I don't butcher this too badly.

May the Force be with me.

xxxxxx

Leia was uncomfortable. She tossed and turned in bed for several hours trying to get a good position. But it seemed that being pregnant with twins meant that everything was doubled.

Finally she gave up, climbed carefully out of bed, headed for the kitchen area and poured herself a cup of blue milk and heated it up a bit.

Leaning against the counter she sipped the milk slowly.

There was trouble in the galaxy. Just how much they couldn't be sure. But with the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn in certainly spelled trouble.

At the moment they were playing a waiting game with the esteemed Grand Admiral. Waiting for Thrawn to make a move. And Leia felt that he would make his move soon but it would be a move they weren't expecting.

xxxx

In another part of the Jedi Temple Mara Jade Kryze looked at wedding dresses. Luke had proposed to her four months ago and they were trying to put together a wedding that would satisfy the people that wanted to see Leia's wedding.

Another thing that was bothering her was Thrawn. She had met him on a handful of occasions and was impressed by his military prowess. But she had to admit that her future father-in-law was the better strategist, but not by much.

"Just run off to Mandalore and get married in a quiet ceremony." Her soon to be father-in-law said from the far corner of the room.

"Just fix the comm station." She shot back. "Besides people expect a big wedding."

Ani muttered something in Huttese that Mara didn't quite catch and went back to fixing the comm station.

xxxx

_The next day . . ._

Han sighed.

He didn't like the idea of taking his pregnant wife on a mission for the Republic much less when there was Thrawn to worry about as well.

But no the Bimms want to Leia to accompany Riina Agoth to the Bimmisaari.

And to make matters worse they were told not to bring the Falcon.

Han turned and watched as Leia finished braiding her hair.

"I don't like this." He told her. "I like it even less, but Bimmisaari is important to the Republic and they did request me." Leia said.

"To the Demons with it! Your pregnant with twins. You should be taking it easy and relaxing." Han said.

"No rest for the wicked." Leia said playfully.

xxxxx

Leia knelt in front of Bail.

"Be good for Ahsoka, Jix and Ani, okay?" she told her two year old son. "I be good." Bail said.

Leia smiled and stood.

"Thank you Ahsoka and Jix for agreeing to take him while we are gone." She said to the two adults in the hanger.

Ahsoka smiled."It's no big deal, besides it's Skyguy's turn to guard the entrance to the Temple." Leia nodded, turned and boarded the Twilight.

xxxx

The trip to Bimmisaari was long and boring. Riina Agoth barely spoke more than two words the entire time.

If it wasn't for Leia's company Han thought that there was a real possibility that he would have gone insane.

xxxx

Leia sighed.

She was bored out of her mind so she jumped at the chance for a tour of one of the rooms that had tapestries dating back to the time of a war between the Jedi and Sith.

It really was quite interesting, until Leia felt strange presences in the room with her.

She turned to see a group of small gray skinned aliens watching her.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats before the aliens started to advance on her.

Leia closed her eyes and reached into the Force and shoved the aliens backwards. Then she sprinted passed them and out of the building and into the streets. She could feel them pursuing her.

She headed for the denser parts of the street and to the spaceport.

Once there she boarded the Twilight and she locked the gangplank, sat down and examined her twins. They were alright.

xxxx

Mara paced in front of her mother.

"I don't want a big wedding." She told her mother. "I just want to get married in some quiet place surrounded by friends and family. But so many people want us to have a big wedding and everything." She said as she sat down on the sofa.

Satine reached over to her only child and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you do not want a big wedding then don' t have one. Only invite friends and family. Do what makes you happy."

xxxxx

She was being watched.

Ahsoka turned to see several gray skinned aliens watching her..

She gripped Ailyn and Bail's hands tighter and hurried through one of the many open air markets on Coruscant. They were following her. They were subtle about it but they were following her.

_What do they want?_ She wondered.

Ahsoka led the aliens through half of the market before carefully heading back for her speeder.

She quickly put the children in the back and secured them before jumping in and flying off to the Jedi Temple.

xxxxxx


	2. Mal'ary'ush

Sorry that this took so long, I was chasing my Muse and it was laughing at me.

On a brighter note I have finally recaptured my muse and am able to bring this new chapter to you.

xxxxxx

Leia dozed fitfully on the couch.

She was safe back in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She couldn't get the strange aliens out of her head. She felt that they were important but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why or how.

Her Mother wasn't familiar with the aliens and she didn't want to disturb Ani. The last thing he needed was to worry about these aliens. Besides, if they came to the Temple they would be dealt with.

"Thrawn just stole mining equipment from Lando." Han's voice said from somewhere in their quarters.

Leia sat up.

"Does he have any idea why?" she asked. "No, but he really wants to bloody the Chiss's nose for the theft." Han said.

"I'm just glad that we decided against visiting him at the new mining site." Han said as he sat down next to Leia and massaged her shoulders. Leia moaned with pleasure and leaned against Han. "I'm glad too." She whispered.

"There have been some raids on outposts and a ship was attacked." Han said.

Leia groaned.

"We need to know what he's up to and what he's doing isn't giving us any clues." She grumbled.

xxxx

_A month later . . ._

The morning of Luke and Mara's wedding dawned and it couldn't have been a more perfect day. The sun shone bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Luke paced the main room of the Mandalore Consulate. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

xxxx

Fives took his seat for Luke and Mara's wedding.

He watched as the traditional Mandalore stuff happened. Finally it was time for the vows.

Suddenly there was a disturbance outside of the hall. Everyone turned to the noise.

"Duck!" Someone shouted. And many people did duck. The door blew open and several men entered, firing blasters.

The Jedi in the hall retrieved their lightsabers and reflected the bolts into the walls and ceiling. Fives and the other clones reached for their blasters set them on stun, and opened fire on the men.

It took a few minutes but soon the men were either subdued or had fled.

xxxxx

Mara spat out a curse. For reasons known only to himself Thrawn had attacked her wedding. That the Force that they had managed to finish their vows before the men had come in.

xxxx

"According to our spies Thrawn is after Masters Solo and Skywalker." Chancellor Bel Iblis told the gathered Masters.

"Any reason why them and none of us?" Sierra Lukas asked politely. The Chancellor shook his head. "All we have is that he, or someone else, wants them alive."

Kira Dasha tilted her head to one side.

"What if the Masters were to go on a vacation but we make it seem that they are still on Coruscant?" Master Dasha suggested.

There was silence for several moments.

"I can go to Kashyyyk," Leia said. "Chewbacca has been wanting to give me something for sometime."

Chancellor Bel Iblis nodded.

"Mara and I can go to Naboo, like we planned. Barely anyone knows that we were planning on going there." Luke said.

"Then it's settled." Chancellor Bel Iblis said. "I pray that we uncover what Thrawn is up to before too long."

xxxxxxx

Leia slipped onto the public transport with Rex at her side.

"You didn't have to come." Leia told the old clone. "Your father would never forgive himself if something happened to you." He whispered to her.

Leia sighed.

Rex had jumped at the chance to escort her to Kashyyyk. Leia hoped that it wasn't his desire to die in a fight instead of in a bed that had him out here.

xxxxx

Rex observed as Chewbacca gently hugged Leia and then roared a greeting at him.

He listened with half an ear to the conversation but came to attention when he heard Leia mention that they needed a safe place to stay the night.

Chewbacca led them to a house, gave them a tour and then left to get supplies.

xxxxx

Leia lay awake in her bed.

She contemplated getting up and getting a glass of blue milk or something like it. However Rex had put his mat in such a way that she, or anyone else, would step on him.

Leia sighed and turned over in an effort to get back to sleep.

The door opened and Leia sat up.

"Hello?" she called out. There was no reply.

Leia reached for her lightsaber on the nightstand when a hand latched onto hers. She gasped and yanked on her hand.

Another noise told her that Rex was awake.

Leia carefully fought with her attacker for her hand, but at five months with twins there really wasn't much that she could do.

There was the sound of bones breaking and a scream from Rex. For a moment Leia froze and was nearly pulled off the bed.

Someone grabbed her legs and another wrapped it's arms around her, pinning her arms to her chest.

Leia could feel the creatures hot breath on her neck.

She felt the creature go ridged and say something. Soon hot air was felt her her legs and her hands.

Suddenly the creatures gently let her go and backed away. "Mal'ary'ush!" they creatures whispered.

xxxxx

Okay loyal readers I need your help. I bought a bunny, a baby rabbit, and I need to name her. She is more or less a chocolate brown and her ears stick straight up. The two names I have for her are Shaak Ti and Ilona.

And while I am at it: please review and let me know what you think and if you have a better name for this fic post it, please!


	3. Safe for now

xxxxx

Leia blinked several times.

The creatures were on the floor is some sort of bow.

"Forgive us Mal'ary'ush, we didn't know!" One of them cried.

"Get up," Leia said. The creatures stood. In the dim light she could tell that they were the same kind of aliens that she had seen on Bimmisaari.

"Now, why were you after me?" she asked. "Our new caretaker ordered us to capture the children and grandchild of Anakin Skywalker. We had no idea that you were the Mal'ary'ush." One said.

"What does Mal'ary'ush mean?" Leia asked.

"It means 'daughter of the Savior'.' Another one said. "Years ago droids and identical men and beings wielding swords of light came to our planet. They fought over something and then they left. Shortly afterwards the land became sick. Then your father came and helped us start to heal our land. We offered to repay him but he said that he didn't really need our service, not since his Mate was dead. He never mentioned Young though." The first one said.

"The Noghri." Rex said softly from the floor. "A biochemical was released on their planet by the Seppies. We evacuated several groups but we weren't allowed to evacuate the entire planet. It really upset your father, he vowed to return one day and try to help those that survived."

"We must report this to the rest of our people, you will have to come to prove that you are the Mal'ary'ush." The second one said.

"Call your wombmate and tell him to tell any of our people that he is the Mal'ary'ush's wombmate." The third one said.

"Farewell," they said. "We will comm you and let you know when you need to come and prove your heritage." With that they left.

xxxxx

The sound of his chirping comm caused Luke groan.

"Yes?" he asked into the comm, half asleep.

"Luke," Leia's voice greeted him. "If the aliens come for you tell them that you are the Mal'ary'ush's wombmate and then let them smell you." She said.

Luke blinked several times.

"What?" he finally said.

Leia sighed and recited her story

Luke nodded.

"I understand." He told her and ended the transmission.

xxxxx

Ahsoka watched as Bail and Ailyn used the Force to lift their blocks into the air and then stack them into a building.

Suddenly Bail turned his head. "Momma!" He cried. He stood and raced across the room to Leia.

Ahsoka smiled as Leia ruffled her son's hair.

"I didn't expect you back for awhile." Ahsoka said, walking over to Leia. "We had a breakthrough." Leia explained. "It turns out that these aliens, the Noghri are more loyal to the memory of my Father than whoever sent them after Luke and I."

Ahsoka stared at Leia with curiosity.

"Their world was poisoned by the Separatists during the Clone Wars." Leia explained. Ahsoka nodded. "I remember that world. Your father was really upset about what happened. It was one of the few times that he butted heads with Palpatine." Ahsoka commented.

There was a comfortable silence for several moments.

"They need me to confirm my heritage." Leia said. "When they call I want to take Bail with me and I will like to take as well."

Ahsoka blinked several times.

"If she wants to go then I see no problem with her going." Ahsoka said slowly. Part of her didn't want Ailyn to leave but the only way Ailyn was going to recover was to wander from her side now and then.

Leia embraced her.

"I promise to look after her." Leia said.

xxxxx

"You want to do what?" Han demanded.

"They want me to come to their home world and prove my heritage." Leia said.

Han stared at his wife. He really didn't know what to say.

"Is there another way around this?" he asked. Leia shrugged. "I don't know but if my guess is right Thrawn is now overseeing the detox of their planet and he must have ordered them to capture Luke and I." Leia said. 'They seemed to insinuate that I would have to prove to their leaders that I am who they say I am."

Han sighed.

"But why do you want to take Bail? What if this is a trap?" He asked, worried.

"I didn't feel any deceit from them." Leia said. "Besides taking Bail with me is a show of good faith."

Han nodded grudgingly. She had a point.

"Just be careful Sweetheart." He said.

Leia locked eyes with him. "I will. Besides I will have Rex with me again and he will do everything in his power to protect us."

Han nodded and then kissed her.

xxxxx

Mara sighed.

It was nearly time to leave Naboo to head back to Coruscant.

She really wasn't looking forward to returning and wished that she and Luke could stay in the Lake House for eternity.

They had received a visit from the Noghri, but all they wanted was to know that he was the son of their savior.

They had even went as far as to say that they hoped that her and Luke's union was fruitful.

She hoped so. She had been dreaming of a boy with blondish red hair with blue eyes. She knew that the boy was her son because of his uncanny resemblance to her and Luke. And she sincerely hoped that her vision would come to pass.

xxxxx


	4. Oops!

We get an Imperial POV this chapter! I am so proud of myself for making the leap.

xxxxx

_Two weeks later . . ._

Leia bit her lip.

She was waiting for the Noghri to arrive to take her to their home world. One of them had commed and told her that they would like to retrieve her in the Endor System. Leia had no problems with meeting them there so she piloted a old freighter to Endor with Rex, Bail and Ailyn.

Ailyn was nervous and Bail was bored.

Finally the scanners beeped. A ship had exited hyperspace and was heading towards them.

Communications beeped and Leia turned her chair to face the station.

"Yes?" she asked after she turned it on.

"Is it you Mal'ary'ush?" a familiar voice asked. "Yes it is." Leia answered as she activated the two way hologram.

A Noghri appeared and bowed.

"We request permission to dock with you and retrieve you and anyone that you are bringing with you." The Noghri said.

"You may dock with my ship." Leia said.

Leia watched as the other ship performed the docking maneuvers.

The ship shuddered slightly as the Noghri ship docked. "Rex, go and greet our guests and see if they want any help with anything." Leia told the old trooper.

Rex nodded and left the cockpit.

A few minutes later a Noghri entered the cockpit.

He glanced around the cockpit, his gaze landing on Bail and Ailyn. Slowly he approached them and gently took their hands.

Leia watched as he sniffed both Bail and Ailyn.

"He's your son." The Noghri said. "Yes, his name is Bail; after the man that sheltered me from the Emperor." Leia explained.

The Noghri nodded.

"Who is she Mal'ary'ush?" he asked gesturing at Ailyn. "She's the daughter of Wrenga Jixton and Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka was my father's student during the Clone Wars. She's also Bail's friend." Leia informed him.

The Noghri nodded to show that he understood.

Finally another Noghri appeared.

"We have everything we need for the Mal'ary'ush's care." He told them.

The first one nodded.

xxxxx

Pellaeon didn't like the crazy Jedi one bit. But the Grand Admiral seemed to think that he could be useful to them.

One of the insane Jedi's demands were to bring the descendants of Anakin Skywalker to him for proper training.

If Pellaeon was truthful with himself the Jedi scared him. He wasn't like Lord Vader who was predictable and you knew what would set him off. This Jedi anything could set him off.

He had tried to kill Grand Admiral Thrawn once already when the Commando Teams reported failure to capture either Skywalker or Solo.

If it wasn't for Rukh the Grand Admiral would be dead and their plot to take over the fledgeling Republic would be over.

Frankly Pellaeon hoped that one of the strange Jedi Temple Guardians would turn up and kill the stupid Jedi so that he didn't have to deal with him any more.

But there was an ancient saying that if Wishes were fishes than no one would go hungry; or something like that.

xxxxx

Mara found herself dozing off as someone reported on what their spies had uncovered.

If rumors were to be believed there was a Jedi with Thrawn and he was the one that wanted the Skywalker Family.

Frankly Mara wasn't too worried.

The dead Jedi would protect them from harm to the best of their abilities. In other words if they were in the Jedi Temple or in a certain radius from the Temple their attackers were deader than a decomposed body.

xxxxxx

Luke smiled slightly as Mara leaned against him. He could feel that she was drained. Between helping Kira Dasha with a group of Younglings and chasing after Ami Rydan and then this meeting that she insisted on attending with him she was exhausted.

Finally the meeting ended and Luke and Mara left.

"Are you feeling alright?" Luke asked her as they walked back to their speeder. "Just tired," she responded. "Those kids are full of energy. They might need a second full time teacher." Mara told him.

Luke smiled.

"I'll speak to Kira and see how she feels. She has lots of energy for a woman of her age." he commented as they entered their speeder.

"I hope I have that much energy when I am her age." Mara said as she secured herself.

Luke blinked.

"Is there something you want to share with me Mara?" Luke asked, curious and teasingly.

Mara leaned over and whispered into Luke's ear. "I'm pregnant."

xxxxxx

Leia looked at the Noghri's home world. It looked barren.

"A lot of the plant life is dead." One of the Noghri, Rakh explained. "The land did well when your father was our caretaker but after he turned our care over to Thrawn our world did poorly and it continues to do poorly."

Leia frowned.

It sounded rotten. She knew her father well enough to know that as Vader he could be very ruthless but he had a heart. If he felt responsible for something he tried to right it.

What if the Emperor didn't like how her father was treating the Noghri and decided to reassign him and put someone else in charge of their planet?

Rex had told her that her father had sometimes used them as scouts or assassins. And from what she saw they were excellent at stealth.

The more she thought of it the more it made sense. Palpatine rarely let anything that could be of use to him escape. So he had her father removed from the picture and put someone over the Noghri that would see them as assets to the Empire and keep them in the debt of the Empire until they were done with them.

It was sobering that such forms of slavery existed.

As the ship prepared to land something occurred to Leia: she had not told her father that she had met the Noghri let alone told him that she was headed for their home world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll be working on Dark Angel and A Gift from the Past today and tomorrow. I should nearly be ready to send the next chapter of Dark Angel to my Beta for corrections.


	5. Plans

Sorry this is so short but I wanted to give you guys something to read from this.

xxxxx

Leia wasn't surprised by the lukewarm reception she received. The clan matriarch had every reason to be suspicious of her but seeing that not only was she pregnant but she brought two children with her seemed to help her case a bit. And the matriarch confirmed that she was indeed who she said she was.

Leia sighed and stretched idly on the bed they had prepared for her. Bail and Ailyn were sleeping with her on the large bed. WhileRex was asleep on the floor.

Finally she fell asleep.

xxxx

Luke awoke the next morning feeling refreshed.

He made his way to the kitchen area to prepare breakfast. To his surprise food was already cooking and his father stood by the table looking at him. "Good morning father," Luke said in greeting. "Good morning Luke." His father replied.

Luke made his way over to the heating pad and pored himself a mug of hot chocolate.

There was a comfortable silence as Luke enjoyed the hot beverage.

"Where's your sister?" Anakin finally asked curious.

"She didn't tell you?" Luke asked. "Tell me what?" his father asked, confused. "We met the Noghri and they asked Leia to come to their home world to prove her lineage." Luke explained.

Anakin was silent. Maybe too silent.

"Was it wise to let her go alone?" Anakin finally asked. "Rex went with her father and you know that he won't let anything happen to her if he could help it." Luke told his father.

"The Noghri will protect her." Anakin said, it sounded as if he was reassuring himself more than anything.

xxxxxx

Pellaeon shifted nervously. According to reports Leia Solo had disappeared and none of their spies knew where she was. Hopefully the Noghri would find her.

"Captain," Grand Admiral Thrawn said, causing Pellaeon to jerk a bit.

"I think it's time to attack the Republic." Thrawn said. "We will test their strength and their determination.

"What do you have in mind, Grand Admiral?" Pellaeon asked. Thrawn just smiled.

xxxxxx

Anakin Skywalker stood a short way from the entrance into the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan.

"It's quiet." Obi-Wan commented. "There was a time when if it was too quiet it meant trouble." Anakin reminisced. Obi-Wan nodded.

Movement caught their attention.

Both Force Ghosts reached out with their senses and frowned.

"Thrawn is planning something." They said as one.

xxxxx

Jarvis Ahdents wasn't a fool but he thought that it would be foolish to attack the Jedi Temple. But orders were orders and if they wanted to see the Rebels destroyed they needed to do something about their protectors.

Jarvis moved forward. Everyone in his group was dressed as a Jedi. The only thing that they were missing from their disguises were real lightsabers.

They crossed the plaza and started up the steps of the Temple; the two guards at the entrance were watching their every movement.

xxxxxxx

If this is sub-par I apologize profoundly.

On another note for those of you reading Dark Angel the last chapter was added too so please read it because it explains something now.


	6. Stupid Imperials

xxxxxxx

Jarvis sighed with relief as the two Jedi led them through one of the corridors of the Temple and then into a room. The Jedi were as silent as space but they seemed to be expecting something.

Suddenly Jarvis realized that the two Jedi had locked them all in a cell. One of Jarvis's men yelled and used a flamethrower on the two Jedi. The taller one dove to the left while the shorter one went right; the shorter one's cloak was on fire though.

Jarvis screamed when the cloak fell to the floor revealing that there was nothing there.

xxxxx

Anakin and Obi-Wan fell over each other in hapless laughter. Not only had they captured a squad of Imperial agents but they gave them a good scare at the same time.

They were still laughing when Ahsoka and Sierra exited the cell from questioning the Imperials.

xxxxxxx

Luke kissed Mara.

"I'll be back before you know it." He told his worried wife. Mara nodded. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Luke smiled. "I love you more!" he whispered back to her, earning a laugh from Mara.

xxxxx

Admiral Ackbar had to admit that the battle could go either way at this point. It was as if the former Imperials knew what they were planning.

"They have a Force User with them." Luke Skywalker said beside him. "It's one of the few ways that they could countermand us so well."

"Are they willing?" Ackbar asked the Jedi Master. "I don't know Admiral. If they were unwilling then they could have a number of reasons for doing what they are being told or they are siding with them and everything. It even could be the Jedi rumored to be with Thrawn." Luke explained.

"That's the last thing we need!" Allyson Piett said from her station.

xxxxx

Pellaeon watched in curiosity as the battle raged on. They seemed to be winning, for now.

"Skywalker is here!" The Jedi said suddenly. "He feels like his father but not quite."

Pellaeon shivered slightly..

"Get him, and bring him to me!" The Jedi commanded.

"Sir, the team we sent to the Jedi Temple is reporting in." An officer reported to Admiral Thrawn. "Good, put them through." The admiral ordered, turning away from the battle. A moment later a holo appeared in the communications center of the bridge. Three hooded figures stood close together.

"Ahdents, how did your mission go?" Thrawn asked. Instead of replying two of the hooded figures seemed to collapse on the deck in silent laughing fits.

"Send anyone else to our Temple and they will be sen back to you raving lunatics." The third figure, a woman, said coldly. And with that the transmission ended.

xxxxx

Sierra turned and smiled as Anakin and Obi-Wan laughed on the floor. It was a good day if both of them were laughing like that.

xxxxx

Leia entered the shed that held the machines that cleansed the soil and water of the Noghri home world and gasped. Bail, Ailyn and several Noghri children were sitting around one, it's internal workings everywhere.

The children looked up at her and the Noghri ones bowed.

"Hi mama!" Bail said excitedly. "We teaching them how to repair broken machine." Ailyn said proudly.

"We told them that it wasn't broken Mal'ary'ush." One of the children said apologetically. "It's alright," Leia said. "At least they're not taking apart the comm station or something that would alert Thrawn that something is going on here." The children looked thoughtful and nodded.

Leia reached out with the Force and felt one of the other machines and discovered that something was off about it. She walked over and opened the access hatch and peered inside. The Force whispered to her that something wasn't right about it but for the life of her she wasn't quite sure what.

xxxxxxxxx


	7. Discovery

Sorry that this is so short. Guilt for not updating this was getting to me and so I decided to update.

xxxxxxxxx

Mara was trying to sleep on the sofa when the comm station beeped. Groaning she sat up and trudged to it.

"Skywalker Residence," Mara said calmly. "It's Leia Mara," Leia's voice said through the speakers. "I found something and I need to ask Ani about it. It's important."

Mara blinked. "I believe he's still on guard duty." Mara told Leia. "If I'm right it could help end the war sooner then later." Leia said.

Mara reached out with the Force and requested her father-in-law's presence. A few minutes later he came in through the door.

"Leia believes that she found something that could sway the war into our favor." Mara explained to the Force Ghost. "What has she found?" he asked, curious.

The comm station screen came to life and the internal workings of some machine were shown. "Something isn't right about these machines but I can't figure out what. They seem to be working just fine but at the same time something is off about them." Leia explained.

Mara peered at the image on the screen and frowned. She wasn't exactly a mechanic but the Force was telling her that something was wrong with what she was seeing.

Suddenly there was a noise and the view changed to show Bail, Ailyn and several alien children. Something was leaking out of one of the machines and onto some flowers. The flowers wilted the moment the liquid touched them.

"Why that sneaky mani-" "Don't touch the flowers Leia!" Mara said, cutting Anakin off.

"That's the proof you need Leia, that stuff is some type of poison." Anakin said.

"Bail, Ailyn you and your friends aren't to touch the flowers and go get the adults." Leia's voice ordered.

xxxx

Rukh felt hot anger build inside of him. Grand Admiral Thrawn was using him and his people. In a way he wasn't surprised. Back when he was younger Lord Vader rarely used their services, stating that his mate was dead along with their unborn child. But after the Emperor had placed Thrawn over them their world stopped thriving and more and more males died in battle.

One day Thrawn would pay for his treachery. Rukh promised himself.

xxxxxxx

Dark Angel will be updated as soon as Bryg, my Beta, approves of the tenth chapter.


	8. Victory!

This is the last chapter for Thrawn's Game. It's been fun. I would like to thank all of my readers for their support and I hope you all enjoyed this. Lurkers and reviews.

xxxxxxx

_Three months later . . ._

Leia groaned. She was tired. Tired of being chased like an animal, tired of wondering if that Dark Jedi was going to show up and most of all she was tired of pushing.

"One more push." Cilghal told Leia. "That's what you said at the last push!" Leia nearly shrieked. "I mean it this time." The Mon Cala Healer said calmly.

I'm sure that she does mean it this time." Han said gently. Leia just squeezed his hand as another contraction coursed through her.

xxxxx

Han smiled as he held his newborn daughter in his arms. She was just hours old but she was perfect Leia was holding their second son close. Bail had already seen them and had been taken back to the Jixton/Sci-Fi quarters and was sound asleep. He was a mixture of interested in them but at the same time disappointed whe he was told that they wouldn't be playing with him anytime soon.

xxxxx

Luke sighed as he held Mara close to him. After being gone for three months he was happy to be back in the Temple and with his friends and family again.

"So, are we having a boy or a girl?" Luke asked his wife. "Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Mara asked. Luke smiled playfully at her. "It would be nice to know how we should decorate the room we have decided would be the baby's room." He told her.

xxxxx

Anakin Skywalker's eyes narrowed as a figure moved across the Plaza. It was tainted by the Dark Side and it reminded him of the reports that he had read about a Dark Jedi helping Thrawn with his campaign against the Republic.

The figure ascended the steps and Anakin recognized the figure. "Master C'baoth?" he asked, confused.

xxxxx

Ahsoka was getting ready for bed when a piercing shriek echoed throughout the Temple. She knew what the shriek meant: attack.

xxxxx

Sierra raced down the corridors for the entrance with her mother, Kira. A few others joined them. If the Temple was in danger than the intruders would either be stopped or they would die trying. The children and other students were being evacuated as she walked.

The sound of clashing lightsabers reached her.

She reached for her lightsaber and prepared to fight to the death.

xxxx

C'Baoth smiled as he fought the strange creatures guarding the entrance to the Jedi Temple. They had refused him entrance after he refused to tell them where he had been the last thirty odd years.

The creatures guarding the Temple were excellent fighters but soon they would tire of fighting and then he would dispatch them.

He felt more Jedi approach.

Reaching into the Force he sent a Force Wave at the two creatures he was fighting; their cloaks fell empty to the ground and their lightsabers clattered on the ground. Confused C'Baoth reached out with the Force in order to find them.

A disturbance in the Force.

C'Baoth turned in the direction of the disturbance and caught a vibro blade that was intended for his heart.

"So, the Noghri have decided to betray the Empire and help the Jedi." He said coldly. "It was the Empire that betrayed us." A Noghri voice spat.

C'Baoth turned back to the Jedi on the steps. He recognized several standing there. One was Master Kira Dasha. She had been a knight when he had disappeared. The others he recognized from holos. Ahsoka Jixton, Sierra Lukas, Corray Ly-pah and Luke Skywalker.

For a brief moment C'Baoth felt fear. There was no way that he could face that many Jedi and get the son and daughter of the Chosen One.

xxxxx

Corray Ly-pah smiled vaguely. This would be her first time in combat against an enemy wielding a lightsaber.

Slowly she descended the steps with Sierra. The Dark Jedi sent a blast of Force Lighting at them. Corray caught the lighting in her had and dispersed it back into the Force.

She ignited her lightsaber and then engaged the Dark Jedi.

xxxxx

Luke watched for several heartbeats as Corray fought the Dark Jedi before joining in.

It was an interesting battle. The Dark Jedi would now and then throw Force Lighting at them but he would either deflect it with his lightsaber or catch it in his hand.

xxxxx

Pellaeon watched the battle play out.

"Everything is going as planned." Thrawn said. "Soon we will crush the Republic and we will show those pitiful rebels what happens when Grand Admiral Thrawn leads a war gr-"

Pellaeon turned away from the battle to see what was wrong with the Grand Admiral and gasped. Embedded in the chest of the Grand Admiral was a dagger; Rukh was missing.

"It was so artfully done." Thrawn whispered before going limp.

xxxxxx

Corray watched as the Dark Jedi faltered instinctively her lightsaber sank into the Dark Jedi's chest.

Pulling her lightsaber out of the Dark Jedi she watched as he collapsed the the stairs, dead.

She swallowed. She hadn't meant to take his life but now it was too late. "You did the right thing." Luke told her.

"Master!" Adi Lukas's voice called. "The Imperials surrendered!"

xxxxx

Mara laid her head on Luke's chest. "We got to pick out names for the baby." She told her husband. "If it's a boy I like Jaymes and if it's a girl I like Ayrin." Mara said. "I like the name Anak for a boy and Padmé for a girl." Luke said. "Padmé Ayrin Skywalker." Mara said thoughtfully. "I like the sound of it." She said with a smile.

xxxxxxxx

The End

The next fic will take place in the future since I really don't think that there are any other book worth rewriting. The next two will take place in the Young Jedi Knights era. Lowie most likely won't be in it because of when the two fics will take place.

Until the next fic/update may the Force be with you!


End file.
